ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Original Soundtracks
The OK K.O.! Original Soundtracks is a list of tracks that are used from the show. Mint Potion composes these tracks for the show. Many tracks can be listened to the Mint Potion SoundCloud's website. Tracks * OK K.O.! Title Song * First Time In The Bodega * Enter The Boxman's Den * Vapor Cuts * My Perfect Office * Now Kiss! * Filthy Monsters * Say Hello To Raymond * Neo-Rama Game Center * Kinda Like A Corn Maze * Beardo's Theme * Two Lawn Ornaments * Time For A Rad Off * Mini Burritos * The Name's Joe Cuppa * Party Bus * A Man Named Mr. Gar * In The Name Of the Cactus Crew * Fresh Pepper * Welcome To Enid's Mind * Hollywood Needs You * Elodie Has Arrived * Foot De-Loose * I Remember It Well... Ninja Love * Let's Case The Joint * Shadowy Figure * TKO * Get Back In The Cage Crossover Nexus - Individual Cues * OKKO Title Edit * Welcome To The Nexus * Garnet SU * Ben Ten * Hero's Assemble 2 * CN Lifeless Boneyard * TT Raven * This Once Great City * A Relaxing Stroll * Ok Ben Let's Go Universe * Back To Relaxing Stroll * Hold On To My Super Strong Legs * I Will Destroy You Myself * The Hero's Are Back In Town * Strike Striker Down * The Ultimate CN Power Fist * Rebuilding The City * A Friendship That Will Remain Forever Albums Volume 1 * Let's Be Heroes * Let's Be Friends! * You're Everybody's Sidekick * We Messed Up * Jethro's All Yours * You're Level 100 * Sibling Rivalry * I Am Dendy * Do You Have Any More In The Back? * My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad! Volume 2 * You Get Me * You Are Rad * Just Be A Pebble * Presenting Joe Cuppa * We've Got Pests Volume 3 * Legends of Mr. Gar * Know Your Mom * We're Captured * Face Your Fears * Everybody Likes Rad? Volume 4 * You Have To Care * Plaza Prom * Second First Date * One Last Score * TKO Volume 5 * Stop Attacking the Plaza * We've Got Fleas * No More Pow Cards * A Hero's Fate * Let's Have a Stakeout Volume 6 * Rad Likes Robots * KO's Video Channel * Glory Days * Plazalympics * We Got Hacked Volume 7 * Parents Day * Back in Red Action * Let's Take a Moment * Villains' Night Out * Villains' Night In Volume 8 * RMS & Brandon's First Episode * Lad & Logic * OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.! * Let's Not Be Skeletons Volume 9 * Action News * The Perfect Meal * Hope This Flies * You're in Control Volume 10 * Seasons Change * Lord Cowboy Darrell * Be a Team * My Fair Carol Volume 11 * Your World is an Illusion * The So-Bad-ical * Point to the Plaza * TKO's House Volume 12 * Red Action to the Future * Dendy's Power * Special Delivery * Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma * Bittersweet Rivals Volume 13 * Are You Ready for Some Megafootball?! * Mystery Sleepover * Crossover Nexus * Monster Party * Super Black Friday Volume 14 * Final Exams * CarolQuest * Soda Genie * Plaza Alone * Boxman Crashes Volume 15 * All in the Villainy * Sidekick Scouts * Whacky Jaxxyz * Project Ray Way * I Am Jethro Crossover Soundtracks Crossover Nexus * Crossover Nexus Let's Meet Sonic * Let's Meet Sonic Trivia * "Let's Watch the Pilot", "Mystery Science Fair 201X", "Plaza Film Festival", and "Let's Watch the Boxmore Show" was not included in the OST volumes due to either accidentally forgetting to be released or new music was not composed due to recycling from previous episodes. Errors * The "Do You Have Any More In The Back" album title is incorrectly titled as "Do You Have Any More In Black".